


Walking on Sunshine

by VyxxenMischief



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxxenMischief/pseuds/VyxxenMischief
Summary: For my first fic to ever leave a notebook in all my years of reading fanfic.. i give youFLUFF





	

It's been a long day.  
  
You volunteered to work inventory. Which means your night-owl ass had to be at work by 5am. You're pretty sure you replaced your blood with coffee just to make it through the morning.  
  
You sigh as you step out of the store and squint at the sky. It's late afternoon and the sun is beaming. A breeze ruffles your hair and you breathe it in, the calm settling in your soul, rejuvenating you. You're still tired, but now just greatful to be done.  
  
You make short work of locating your car and unlocking it. You flop down in your seat, close the door, and flip through your phone to check if your bank account will allow for another coffee. It does. You cheer inwardly as you strap in and slip into the light traffic towards sweet caffinated glory.  
  
And home.  
  
Eventually.  
  
You order your favourite drink, decide to be a good roommate, and also add a strawberry smoothie and an iced coffee to the order.  
  
Your drive home after that is pretty uneventful, the drinks only near-spilling twice. A new record for you. You shimmy out of your car and gently grab the drinks, eyeing yours as you hipcheck the door closed and lock up.  
  
You flick over to your house key as you walk up the steps and hear.. something from inside.  
  
You listen harder.  
  
Is that... singing?  
  
You smile and slip inside quietly.  
  
"NOW EVERY TIME I GO FOR THE MAILBOX, GOTTA HOLD MYSELF DOWN!"  
  
Sans is reclined on the couch, slippers up on the coffee table. His sockets are closed and a genuine smile on his face. You set the drink carrier down next to his feet, and poke his tiba gently. One socket opens and peers down at you.  
  
"'CAUSE I JUST CAN'T WAIT 'TILL YOU WRITE ME YOU'RE COMING AROUND!"  
  
Your smile widens slightly as you hand Sans his iced coffee. He nods in thanks and leans back again, straw in his teeth.  
  
You pull your drink out and take a sip.  
  
"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! WOAH OH! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! WOAH OH! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! WOAH OH! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!?"  
  
Your smile widens into a full on grin as you bring the smoothie towards the source of the enthusiastic singing.  
  
You find Papyrus in the kitchen mopping and jamming out to the radio, back to the archway. You lean against the wall and watch.  
  
He stumbles on a few words and you hear Sans chuckle softly from the living room. He's not the best singer, but he's so happy it's infectious. You can't bring yourself to correct him.  
  
You feel content.  
  
It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any requests or anything.. send them my way!


End file.
